Speak now
by PhantomStallionlover
Summary: I am not the kind of girl   who should be rudely barging in   on a white veil occasion   but you are not the kind of boy   who should be marrying the wrong girl.  okay so it may not be the greatest story but im posting anyway. :


-I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in  
on a white veil occasion  
but you are not the kind of boy  
who should be marrying the wrong girl -

Samantha Forster walked up the stairs of the church and slipped through hoping not to be noticed...

-I sneak in and see your friends  
and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel –  
She walked past the sanctuary where the wedding would take place and everyone was there. His mom and dad, his six brothers and her family... They were all dressed in pastel. She kept walking down the hall and came upon the room where the bride was getting ready.

-And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry-

She looked in and saw the bride in a big poufy gown yelling at her poor friend who got the job of helping her put the gown on. Sam kept walking down the hall to where the groom was getting ready. His best man Darrell was standing there talking to him about the new track record that still didn't beat his back when he ran in high school. He looked like he was deep in thought and wasn't even listening to Darrell speak at all.

-This is surely not  
what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say:

She thought to her self: "This is surely not what you thought it would be "but then she gets lost in a day dream. Where she says:

-Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" –

The minister comes and tells them that it's time to go to the into the main church. She slips into the closet in the hallway. She hears them walk by but she then hears the closet open and Darrell reaches in to grab something. He jumps and gasps "Sam what are you doing here we thought you were in Kentucky still!" She smoothes out her dress and says "Shh Darrell don't tell anyone I'm here. I needed to tell Jake how I really feel but I think I'm too late."

Darrell stands there for a minute and then hears his name be called by Bryan. "Darn I got to go but I'm sure you'll think of something." He says then jogs down the hallway after he grabs the bag he had hidden in the closet.

-Fun gestures are exchanged  
and the organ starts to play  
a song that sounds like a death march-

Sam walks down the hall and slips into the room where the wedding was being held.

-And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
by your lovely bride-to-be-

She realized that her invitation to the wedding had never come and figured that Hannah (the bride) had gotten rid on it so she slipped into the curtains. She looked up just in time to see the bride enter the large room. She then starts walking down the long isle.

-She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
you wish it was me (Don't cha?)

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now"-

The preacher then starts to speak and the room in complete silence she then hears the line that she was here for.

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace.  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Sam slips out of the curtains her body shaking and says:

"I am not the kind of girl  
who should be rudely barging in  
on a white veil occasion  
but you are NOT the kind of boy  
who should be marrying the wrong girl!"

She sees Jake smile but then looks at Hannah who is glaring at Sam. Everyone in the room looks toward Jake. They hear Quinn mutter a low "Yes!" The Bride's mother looks like she is about to blow when everyone one hears Jake Say "I always wanted it to be you Sam, I'm sorry everyone but I can't do this I'm in love with someone else." And that's when the bride's mother faints and the Bride starts calling Sam every name in the book but Sam doesn't hear any of it. All she sees is Jake Smiling at her.

-And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"-


End file.
